


Kylo+Armitage

by LordMortem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic In 6 Years, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other: See Story Notes, Prince Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: A fluffy-ish, smut like scene. It involves two men, a young prince Armitage Hux and his mysterious crush who goes by the name, Kylo Ren. The prince sneaks out of his castle to go see Kylo Ren by a forest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally me using a one-shot scene I wrote for my original work. I just replaced the names. I am plagiarizing myself. I have not written a fic. nor posted in 6 years. I am extremely rusty. I apologize! I am nervous. This is quite short. 
> 
> A beta is a person who reads another person story and fix grammar errors and what not, right? Should I have gotten one for this?

Kylo was sitting on a boulder near a path entering the forest. He turns his towards the sky above, looking beyond the tree branches. The sun just beginning its reign over the sky. He quickly turns his head when he hears footsteps approaching.

Armitage appears with his red locks tied up as usual. He is wearing a dark blue tunic and a white shirt along with white trousers underneath. A contrast to his to his dark grey boots. A dagger hangs off his equally dark grey belt.

“Took you long enough, young prince. But I should not have expected much.” says Kylo, a smirk setting on his face.

“It is an ungodly time to be up and about; I do not want to arouse suspicion.” Armitage says, hopping onto the boulder.

“You were causing suspicion by leaving your palace long before we met. Do not use us meeting as an excuse for you sleeping in.” Kylo shoots back.

“Mind you, I need my rest, Kylo!” Armitage huffs out.

“Hush up, no need to yell young prince.” Kylo says.

“Stop calling me ‘young prince’. It is…degrading.” Armitage mutters.

“But are you not young? More so, are you not a prince?” Kylo questions him. Armitage just glares at him, and then shakes his head.

They sit in silence after that. Slowly they both grasp each other’s hand. Kylo turns his head to get a better look at his ‘friend’. He sees a blush perfuming his red haired friends’ face, the tips of his ears even getting pink.

“I’m afraid…that if I turn to look at you, Kylo. I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you” whispered Armitage.

With his other hand, Kylo softly grabs Armitage’s chin and turns his face towards him. They stare at one another for a few seconds before they dive at each other, kissing fiercely.  With one hand on Armitage’s cheek, Kylo slips his other hand on the prince’s waist. Armitage wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck.

Eventually both pull away to get their breath.

“My sweet orange prince, your face is as red as a rose!” the raven haired man says.

“Shut up, Kylo” Armitage says.

“No, if I want to admire you. I will.” Kylo says back.

“The creator has cursed me so with your presence.” The prince says.

“More like blessed.” Kylo says. He then slides off the rock they were perched on. He sticks out his hand to aid the prince but is ignored.

“I want…to see you more often and not…hide my relations with you.” Armitage mumbles out. A grim look appears on Kylos’ face. He sighs and runs a hand through his black hair.

“I know but you have your duties first, my prince.” Kylo replies. The prince slides off and goes to stand near the other man.

“Will I see you later?” the red haired man asks.

The other just nods and places a kiss on the princes’ cheek.

FIN


End file.
